Three Way Phone Call
by Grendle1853
Summary: The CEOs of Wayne Tech and Themyscira Industries get interupted during an important "meeting", but they don't let that stop them.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is inspired by what is publicly known about the new Wonder Woman show and my own perverted mind, and it was Betaed by The-Lady-Isis. What follows is for mature audiences only, ye have been warned.**

**Three Way Phone Call**

Chapter One

Two powerful CEOs in business suits walk into the highest office in the Themyscira Industries' main building. One is Bruce Wayne, CEO of Wayne Tech and costumed vigilante of Gotham City, Batman. The other is the CEO of Themyscira Industries, Diana Themyscira, who is also the princess of the Amazons and known throughout the world as the superhero, Wonder Woman.

"Look, Bruce, I know that your company is risking a lot of money on this venture, but I truly believe..."

He interrupts her with a kiss on the cheek. "Diana, I trust you. You can stop pitching," he tells her.

Diana sighs and smiles at the man in front of her. It wasn't long ago that she not only was pining after a _married_ex-boyfriend, and had created a mousy alter ego to actually seduce him. She's fairly certain now that she must have been under some kind of mind-altering spell at the time—and meeting her Dark Knight snapped her out of it. Though Bruce is not without his problems she has found her new lover to be a very rewarding challenge. "Sorry, I just spend a lot of time trying to convince people...well...that I know what in Tartarus I'm doing!"

He smiles at her. "That's funny, I spend most of my time at work trying to convince people that I have no idea what _I'm_doing."

"Lucky you," she says. Diana turns around, puts her iPad on her desk, then leans down and begins to type on it. "Just give me a second, I have to finish a few notes."

A few seconds later, as she leans forward on her desk, Diana feels a very familiar hand slide up under her skirt and squeeze her ass cheek. She looks over her shoulder at her boyfriend and raises an eyebrow at him. "You know, groping an Amazon can be a very dangerous thing to do."

"It's well worth the risk," he tells her, continuing to squeeze gently.

Diana stands up and leans back, allowing Bruce to start kissing her neck and rubbing her left breast with his other hand. She sighs and begins rocking her hips slightly, "I guess we could take a break from work. Just for a little bit."

Bruce opens up her jacket and begins to unbutton her blouse. "We have been working hard."

As he unclasps her bra Diana starts rubbing his stiffening erection through his pants, "_Very_hard in your case."

Her breasts now free, her Knight begins to massage them as his Princess unzips his fly. Just as things begin to get heavy, a phone on Diana's desk rings, causing them to stop dead. Diana sighs. "Very few people have that number. It's probably important." She sounds very miserable at the prospect.

Not letting go of anything, Bruce whispers in her ear, "Find out."

As her right hand is...occupied, she snatches the phone with her left hand and brings it to her ear saying, "Hello?"

"_Hey, Diana...it's Steve,_" the voice on the other side answers.

"Steve?" she asks, her mind not exactly firing on all cylinders.

"_Steve Trevor...it's been awhile since we talked,_" he answers.

"Oh, yeah, hi, Steve," she says. Why in Hera's name are you calling me? And why now? "How's Etta doing?"

"_That's kinda why I'm calling. We're… Etta and I are separated, have been for a few weeks now,_" he explains. "_I don't know if we're going to get back together. And...I've wanted to get together and talk with you for a while."_

_Now he wants me? Unbelievable_, Diana thinks. As she stands there on the phone she feels Bruce's hand slide down her stomach, slip under her skirt, and into her panties where his fingers quickly find her... "Ohh..." she moans out.

"_Diana? Are you okay?_" Steve asks.

She looks over her shoulder to see a half grin on Bruce's face and a wicked look in his eyes.

"Oh...yeah I feel fantastic," she says over the phone.

"_Alright then, just making sure,_" Steve says. Her ex continues talking and Diana does her best to follow, but the motion of her boyfriend's fingers makes it difficult.

She gets a breather when Bruce removes his hand from her sex and starts taking off her skirt. "You and Etta have been married for years Steve, isn't it a little..." the Amazon is distracted for a second as Bruce easily rips her panties off her body, "...drastic to talk about divorce already?"

Throughout the entire phone call Diana has been working her hand on Bruce's exposed member, now he gently removes it from her grasps and slides it between her open legs and begins rubbing it against her moist sex. She relaxes back into her lovers arms and just enjoys the experience, her superhuman hearing just barely keeping track of what her ex is saying over the phone.

"_...my lawyer would lie to me though?_" Steve asks her.

"Mmmm...I don't know your lawyer, Steve, but I don't know why he would," she tells him, though in truth she is caring less and less about his problems at the moment.

"_So a divorce may be worth preparing for?_" the unknowing Trevor asks.

Diana kisses Bruce's temple as he suckles on her neck before answering, "I'm just saying don't...jump to conclusions, before mmmm thinking things through."

"_I think thats part of the problem, Diana, you see...I've been thinking. And what I've been thinking about is you,"_ he tells her. "_I really think we should get together and talk."_

Bruce bends her forward until she is bracing herself on the desk. "I'm not sure that would be a good idea, Steve," she tells him, looking back at her lover as he removes his jacket and tosses it to the side.

"_Just give me a chance, I just want to sit down with you and have..."_ Steve is interrupted by Diana letting out a long blissful moan caused by Bruce slowly and easily sliding himself into her. "_Um...Diana, are you alright?"_

Bruce relaxes and stops with himself in his lover to the hilt, allowing Diana to get reaccustomed to his size. She sighs happily before answering, "Yes, Steve, in fact I feel amazing."

"_Well...that's good. I...um...don't think I've ever heard you make a sound like that __before,_" Steve says.

"No, you haven't," Diana answers under her breath.

"_Well. So what do you think, about us meeting up for coffee?_" her ex asks her.

Bruce begins moving his hips back and forth in a slow easy rhythm, causing Diana to completely forget Steve's question for a full minute before her mind finally gets back on track and she answers, "I don't think so, a lot has happened recently."

"_So what if some things have changed—we're still the same people right?"_Steve asks.

Bruce takes his Princess by the hips and pulls her back so that Diana is off the desk and is now just holding on to it with her fingertips, signaling that the foreplay is officially over. The phone is now lying on the desk in front of her face as Diana's lover really begins to pick up the pace. "Ahhh, Hera! Steve, I'm really not going to...fuck yeah...be able to, ugh, be able to meet with FUCK YES!" Diana blurts at the phone.

"_Oh God, Diana, are you...?"_

"I think you should get back together with your wife, Steve, give Etta my best!" Diana shouts before slamming the phone on to its cradle, crushing it and making sure they won't get anymore interruptions.

She then looks back at her lover/tormentor with an open grin and a fierce look in her eye, and starts giving him back as good as she is getting. In response he grabs her shoulder with one hand (for leverage), and her waist with his other and redoubles his efforts.

After a half an hour more of passionate, loud lovemaking both the Princess and her Knight reach the high mountain-top and then come screaming down. As the two lay on the deep-pile carpet, their sweaty bodies cuddling in the afterglow, Diana looks up at him and says, "You are naughty."

"Just part of my charm," he answers. "Don't pretend that you don't love it."

"I'm not pretending anything, but if we aren't more careful soon everyone will know we're together," she tells him.

"Somehow I can't think of that as a bad thing," he says.

"It will make a lot of things more complicated," Diana says.

"I can handle complicated," Bruce answers. Then he kisses her on her shoulder and says, "You know I love you, right?"

"Yes, Bruce, you show me that often," Diana answers. She looks up in to his blue eyes and thinks, How lucky am I? I found someone who wants me, loves me, for exactly who I am, and doesn't want me any different at all. Well he wants me to be more of a sexual deviant, but...he's a guy, there would probably be something wrong with him if he didn't. "I love you too, Bruce."

"I know that, Princess," he tells her, giving her a sweet kiss on her lips.

The two then relax into each other's arms for a moment before Diana says, "You know we do have more work to do, Bruce?"

"Shh, Princess."

_TBC. Fans of The-Lady-Isis should know that the next chapter is all her!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two, this one is all The-Lady-Isis!**

"So, I think that went well," Diana says, taking the crystal flute from Bruce, "don't you think, Henry?"

Her business partner nods, sipping from his champagne already. "I do. The shareholders reacted to it well—but then why wouldn't they? Putting our technology sector in the hands of a business genius like Lucius Fox can only be a good thing for them," he smiles, tipping his glass at Lucius, who is sitting in one of the other armchairs in Bruce's office.

Merging the technology sector of Themyscira Industries with Wayne Tech is the first step to something bigger that the CEOs of each company have decided to do. It isn't just Bruce and Diana wishing to spend more time with each other—though having offices in the same building will definitely help with that—it makes extremely good business sense too.

"Speaking of," Lucius says, standing, "I think there's still some paperwork you and I need to go through, Henry. We need to create some extra jobs if we're not going to lay anyone off in this merger."

"And we're not going to," Diana says firmly.

"No. Goodnight, Your Highness, Bruce."

"Goodnight, Diana," Henry smiles. "Goodnight, Mr Wayne."

They both exit, leaving the two CEOs alone. Diana sips at her champagne. "This is delicious."

"There's more."

She feels a tiny shiver inch up her spine—it always does once they are alone. She drains her glass and gets up, walking slowly around the desk to where her lover sits. She lowers herself into his lap. One of his hands snakes up into her hair, curling one of the black strands around his index finger, stroking her scalp gently. Diana tilts her head back slightly with a smile. He kisses her forehead before letting go of her hair and picking up the bottle of the champagne. He wraps his fingers around hers, still holding the glass and tilts the bottle to pour more bubbly into it. He doesn't wait for it to be filled before he leans forward and kisses her, tongue moving to spar with hers. It seems like they are incapable of _not_sparring—whether that comes in business or in the Watchtower. Nevertheless, Diana doesn't hesitate to match him, the hand which is not holding her glass raking through his hair.

Cold liquid soon cascades over both their fingers; unnoticed, the champagne has overflowed onto Diana's wrist, and then into her lap. She smirks. "Damn."

"That skirt's going to have to come off now," her lover grins.

"Well your shirt too then. Your cuff is _soaked_."

Bruce chuckles. "Touché."

Smiling, she unbuttons his shirt slowly, exposing his neck and chest, kissing each inch more that came into view. Bruce's head lolls back onto the headrest of his chair, eyelids fluttering shut. "Diana…"

She pushes it off completely, throwing it across the room somewhere. She kisses the juncture of his neck and shoulder again, sucking just hard enough to make him groan aloud. Then she stands, unzipping her white skirt and letting it slide down her legs. She leaves the stilettos on as she drops to her knees in front of him, hands reaching for his belt buckle.

She's just gotten as far as letting his more-than-ready cock out of his pants when the phone on his desk rings. "Oh for fuck's-"

He cut off when her fingers curled around his length and began a steady rhythm up and down. "You should answer that, Bruce," she says. "I think it's karma calling."

He glares at her—but has to admit, he does owe her one. Reluctantly, he picks up the phone and clears his throat of the knot that is already forming. "Wayne."

"_It's me." _

Diana kisses the head of his cock. It's distracting, but he can handle it. He has trained himself to overcome things like this after all. But having said that, he has no idea who the woman on the other end of the phone is.

"And 'me' would be?"

"_Beloved!_" She sounds hurt, and he winces.

"Talia. What do you want?"

"_I wanted to see if the rumors were true." _

Diana's tongue is now doing something miraculous as she slides her mouth further down his length, teasing and swirling in a way that shouldn't be possible. Her mouth is unbelievably hot and wet. Sweat begins to bead on his forehead. "R-rumors?"

"_About this takeover of 'Themyscira Industries',_" she spits. "_I heard Wayne Tech is now heading up the technology division of Wonder Bitch's company._"

"Well technically it's a- a- merger," he gets out.

Diana's darkened blue eyes are fixed on his, unblinking as she bottoms out, then began a slow bobbing of her magnificent head. Her hands aren't idle either—they've unbuttoned her blouse by now, letting the ivory silk float off her shoulders. Her bra is a barely-there creation of sky-blue lace. The sight is more than hypnotic.

"_Well which is it_?" Talia demands in his ear, jolting him back with an unpleasant jab. Has her voice always been so screechy? "_Is it a takeover or a merger?"_

With a last lick, Diana stands slowly, without taking her gaze from his. His mouth goes completely dry while his arousal, if possible, throbs even harder. Her hands go up, remove her bra. He is suddenly incredibly glad of the dim light coming from the corner lamp; her dusky pink nipples stand out from her luscious breasts, obviously hard, revealing her desire is as searing as his. She removes her panties too, and then straddles him. His cock is enveloped back into hot wetness again—TIGHT hot wetness.

"_Shit_, Princess…" escapes his mouth.

"_Bruce?"_

"Merger," he gasps out. "Definitely merger."

He fists the hair at the back of Diana's neck, smashing their mouths together heatedly. She responds by arching her back, pressing her breasts against his chest while she milks his cock inside her.

Talia is not pleased. "_Well, I can't pretend that's good news, beloved. If Wayne Enterprises was looking for a partner in the world of pan-global companies, then surely LuthorCorp would be a much more logical choice! With our military contacts and your technical expertise our companies could do wonders together! Not that we couldn't also do wonders together, my love._"

Bruce is too busy matching the rocking of Diana's hips, thrust for blissful thrust. She is making noises too now, tiny little whimpers of pleasure escaping her throat while his free hand now tugs and pulls gently at her left nipple. "Uh huh." She counterattacks by tracing her tongue along his neck, biting occasionally and repeatedly finding the interplay between pleasure and slight pain. "Christ, yes…"

"_So answer me this then: why? What does Themyscira Industries have that we don't? What does she have that I don't?"_

Hearing her tinny voice, Diana leans back with a smirk. "Good question."

"_Well, Bruce? Bruce! Answer me!" _

"Yes, Bruce," the princess riding him murmurs. "Answer her."

"Well, um, there's the- The- The other company has more contacts in the European Markets than either of ours have, and the Japanese love her."

Apparently spotting that he's coming dangerously close to regaining rational thought, Diana increases her pace and depth, the groans now leaving her mouth coming louder and closer together as her orgasm gathers pace. His own is now not far off.

"_Oh don't play me for a fool, Bruce,_" Talia snaps. "_I never thought you as weak-minded as the rest of your sex—the whore has opened her legs for you and you've opened your company for her, is that it? The way she dresses it's not surprising she's so easy to-"_

He's had enough. "Actually, Talia, I was the easy one."

Diana laughs aloud, although breathlessly, and takes the phone from him. "Goodnight, Ms. Head."

She drops the receiver to the floor, now working toward a specific goal: namely giving him the most mind-blowing climax he's ever experienced. They reach the crest one after the other; within seconds of each other both of them are stiffening and crying out in pleasure. Bruce hopes that, if Talia was still on the other end of the line, that him almost screaming Diana's name—and Diana definitely screaming his—has delivered the message loudly enough.

"I really...love working with you Princess," Bruce tells her.

"That was nothing, get yourself ready for some serious overtime," she whispers into his ear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Decided to get this out in time for Valentines Day. Enjoy!**

Diana has decided to take a break from Themyscira Industries and her other job as Wonder Woman to stay at her boyfriend's house, the stately Wayne Manor, for a long weekend. Unfortunately she can't completely escape her work, as she still needs to discus the details of her new upcoming charity project with a reporter from the Daily Planet. Fortunately said reporter is one of her best friends.

"Hello Clark," Diana greets when he calls. At the moment she is sitting in Bruce's office, behind the desk using the land line. She is dressed in a red top, a short black skirt, and a pair of fishnets (a suggestion from Zatanna that she has found Bruce loves).

"Hey Diana, how has your holiday been so far?" he asks.

Before Diana can answer she sees Bruce walk in. Evidently he just woke up as he is wearing just the black pajama pants he had been wearing the night before. He silently walks into the room with smile on his face. "I've been enjoying it," she answers.

As Bruce finds his cell and begins looking over his own list of things he can't completely ignore for a few days (probably going over reports from Dick and Casandra's patrols), Diana takes her attention off of him and refocuses on talking with her favorite reporter. In fact she doesn't notice Bruce again and untill he gently takes hold of her chair and wheels it back. Bruce smiles down at her as he kneels down between her legs and begins to kiss up her left thigh.

"Can you hold on a second Clark," Diana asks her friend, barely holding her voice in control. Then she presses the phone to her chest, looks down at Bruce and whispers, "What are you doing?!"

"What does it feel like I'm doing?" Bruce asks as he begins suckling on the back of her left knee.

The Princess shivers uncontrollably. "B...Bruce, stop! Clark has super hearing!" she tells him.

"The phone companies remove the highest and lowest parts of the frequency to reduce the size of the signal," Bruce explains as he massages her left foot. "Clark won't be able to hear me over the phone. Now continue with your conversation."

As Bruce licks up the side of her leg Diana returns to her conversation. "Sorry Clark, where were we?"

"Um...thats okay..." Clark says somewhat nervously. For a second Diana thinks that Bruce was wrong and Clark did hear all of that, but then he jumps back into talking. "I think you were talking about the importance of..."

The two continue chatting as Diana is able to force herself to ignore her boyfriend licking, kissing, and suckling on her legs. That changes a bit when he is done with the right one, and then opens them up.

"Well I think at least we should be able to RAISE!" she suddenly shrieks when Bruce kisses her right on the front of her panties.

"Whats wrong?" Clark asks, suddenly more focused then he has been since the beginning of the phone call.

"Oh, nothing," Diana blusters. "Something just surprised...doesn't matter. Anyway like I was saying I think our minimum estimates would be a great help to..." she tries to pass it off while Bruce smiles up at her from between her legs.

Clark begins to ask her more questions as Bruce hooks his thumbs under her pantie elastic and starts tugging them down. Diana lifts up a little bit to make it easier as he removes her underwear. The barrier now gone, Bruce licks his lips and kisses her again.

Now Diana is shaking and breathing hard, trying to answers Clark's questions while hoping he doesn't hear the slurping of the Prince of Gotham eating her out.

"Yes...um, yes I do believe that Wayne Enterprises will be very open to helping our efforts..." she stammers.

"Well...that would make...a lot of sense," Clark admits, his focus also clearly off.

Bruce begins to stand but Diana grabs him by the head and forces her his face back between her legs. "Clark I'll have to put you on hold again for a minute," Diana tells him before hitting the mute button on the phone. A few seconds later Ambassador of Themyscira screams out at the top of her lungs as she cums hard, her lover licking her clit and sucking up her juices. She comes down off of her orgasm after a few seconds and unmutes the phone. "I'm sorry Clark, where were we?"

"Oh! Yeah...um...you might have already said this, but when will this be starting?" the reporter asks.

Bruce stands up and removes his pants and boxes, revealing his manhood standing proud at full mast, and Diana can't help but reach out her hand to grab it and run it down his length a few times. As she half stays in her phone call Bruce removes her hand from him and pulls her up out of the chair. Then he takes a seat down on the chair himself, leans back, and pats his legs, motioning for her to "have a seat".

Diana cradles the phone to her ear with her shoulder as she uses her hands to lift up her skirt. She then stands on her toes, with her dripping center hovering over her man's erection, then sways her hips in a circle just brushing his tip. "I can guarantee you that Bruce wants this to happen more then anything right now," Diana says over the phone, looking at her lover over her shoulder.

"Huh?" Clark asks, mildly confused.

Bruce finally gives her a playful slap on the ass, then his Princess finally descends down onto him, engulfing his entire length into her warmth. She then leans forward and braces her hand on the edge of her desk and uses it as leverage to spin her hips. As his woman pleases him, Bruce leans forward and presses his chest against her back. Then he pulls her top off over her head and begins to fondle her breasts.

"_Urg!_ Clark is there anything else you need, because there is something that really requires my full attention right now!" Diana grunts into the phone.

"_Grunt!_ I don't know...I'll send you an email later!" Clark answers before hanging up.

That done, Diana leans back and begins to make love to her Knight as fast and furiously as she can. Not to be undone, Bruce stands up, lifting both of them out of the chair, and then slams her down breasts first onto the desk. He then presses his chest back down onto her back, takes her hands with his and begins to thrust with all of his might.

The room is filled with the sounds and smells of sex, and Diana's screams echo off the walls, but after about an hour the desk has moved about a foot from its original position and all is still again. Diana remains lying sweaty on the desk as Bruce steps back and all but collapses into the chair. Then he leans back and looks over at her, as if admiring his work.

"You're a bastard," Diana tells him with a dreamy slur in her voice.

"You loved every moment of that," Bruce tells her, with a grin on his face.

Diana rolls over onto her back and and slides her fingers through her hair. "You're still a bastard," she says. He laughs at that. Then his cell phone vibrates. "Who's that?" Diana asks, still enjoying the after glow.

Bruce picks up his cell from the floor where he left it. He hits a button to see a message left for him by one Lois Lane. "Great idea rich boy. We'll have to do it again sometime," it reads.

"Its nothing," Bruce tells her, deleting the message before moving over to her and giving her a kiss. "Still enjoying our little vacation?"

"Oh, when I recover from this you are dead," she answers.

_TBC. Reviews are always welcome!_


End file.
